


The Moon Sees All, Hears All

by pinkudesuu



Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Byakugan kakashi, F/M, Fix-It, He still received Obito's Sharingan, Hinted Time Travel, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jiraiya lives, Just read this shit- I missed a lot of deadline for this, Kinda like Himawari, Not Beta Read, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Well he was born with it but he doesn't know, kaguya is kakashi's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: Nobody knew how much Kakashi loved the moon.He loves it so much he talks to it sometimes. Nobody knew he talks to it without his mask on. So that the moon can see his smile clearly, he thought.But the moon is red now. And a goddess is infront of him and his students. The last ones alive and awake.The said goddess shifts it eyes to him and he doesn't miss how it softens at the sight of him.The universe must be shitting him.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, Hatake Kakashi & Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya
Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022050
Kudos: 183





	The Moon Sees All, Hears All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> So I did this story out of a whim.  
> Like— I accidentally pressed the post button and then thought 'why not?' lmao
> 
> So to some this might be a little shitty.  
> And I wanted two certain people to be alive.  
> Yeah.  
> It was unplanned.  
> None of this was planned.  
> I never planned on writing fics.  
> I never planned on posting fics.  
> But here you go.

Kakashi was 4 when he always felt like there was something missing. From his head, his eyes, to this... energy or something within him. He felt like it's too little.

 _(In a year, he learned that it was called chakra)_

And then there's this longing. Longing for something. 

When Kakashi entered the Academy, he was called a genius. He felt his father's chakra radiate a proud aura that he tried harder and harder.

Kakashi was 5 when he graduated from the Academy.

After he and his father celebrated, he was about to sleep when he looked out of the window. And then he remembered how his father looked at the moon. 

_(He was looking for his father when he felt a saddened aura near him._

_He found him at the roof top turned away from him, looking at the moon with such soft eyes._

_He was confused. He knew those look. He once saw a blond man gave that look to a certain red haired._

_And then he heard a sob._

_Kakashi looked wide eyed to his father, internally debating whether to announce his presence to the man, or to just listen first because... it concerns her mom._

_His dad never mentions her, so Kakashi didn't either. But he dreams of her sometimes. He tells himself it's his mom that is. Long silky white hair. Her face was blurry but he can tell she was beautiful. There were two brown things in her head, but he can't tell what it was. On her forehead was big red looking diamond._

_Was his mother up there now? Is she... dead?_

_Kakashi doesn't know. And Kakashi wants to know. So he listens._

_"You'll be so proud of him, love. So, so proud of him..."_

_His father doesn't speak anymore after that. Just quietly crying to the moon like it gives him the comfort he needs._

_And little Kakashi went back to sleep.)_

He took off his mask and went to the window where the moon can be seen fully. 

"I.. uhm.. graduated," he started awkwardly. It was a little embarrassing, talking to the moon. But strangely, he felt comforted.

"And.. and I was called a genius there! I sparred with the Sandaime too! And then there was this weird kid who wore green all over who proclaimed himself my rival. I didn't want a rival so... so weak! But Dad made me accept him. And then I..."

The next morning, he woke up with a sore throat. 

* * *

Kakashi was 6 when he was promoted to Chunin.

He continued to speak to the moon about the events in his life. 

The same year, Kakashi had his first summon, Pakkun. 

"You smell funny," was Pakkun's first words to him.

* * *

His father came home with his chakra oozing out a depressed aura. 

He doesn't know what's troubling his father and he found out about it too late. 

Kakashi was 7 when he came home seeing his dad in a puddle of blood. 

And then he felt a pulse in his eyes and he can suddenly see more. 

There were no more chakra in his father.

Kakashi stopped talking to the moon. 

* * *

A blond man tried to take care of him after that but he refused. He wanted to be alone. 

But they did try to bring him stuff.

The red haired woman was funny and a little annoying, but she's okay. 

The blond man was okay too. And powerful. And fast.

One day he tried to ask them, "Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry, Kashi-chan. But it seemed like a deep topic to your father that I never asked him about it." Came the red haired, Kushina-san, answer.

"I heared she was a really strong one! She'll be really proud of you Kakashi," the blond man, Minato-San, smiled softly at him as he looked at the sky. At the moon.

Kakashi tried talking to the moon again. 

* * *

Kakashi was 11 when he met his first team.

One black-sheep of the Uchiha and one useless girl.

Team 7.

What a team. 

Atleast he have his Minato-sensei.

* * *

Kakashi slowly earned two best friend he trusted with his life. But he will never admit it.

Kakashi was 12 when he was promoted to Jonin.

At the same day he lost one of his best friend in a mission and came back home with said friend's eye implanted to him along with a promise. 

Months later, he broke a promise and lost his last best friend.

His hands always burned. 

And his eyes always hurt. One constantly draining his chakra, and one pulsing his veins. 

In one of his episodes, both eyes suddenly hurt and a scream was heared inside the village. 

Minato came quickly and his eyes widened upon witnessing the situation. 

In the floor in all fours was Kakashi, one bulging white eye, and one red eye with three tomoe spinning.

The sharingan he acquired from Obito was not a secret. It took months of persuading for him to keep it in honor of a friend and to not let the Uchiha clan take it. But a byakugan? 

Many thoughts of theories and upcoming problem rose to Minato's head but he dismissed it and tried to help his only student first.

"Kakashi. Try to breath first, Kakashi. Don't think about the pain, and focus your breathing first, can you do that for me?" Minato softly asked.

Kakasui barely heard his words but nonetheless understand and complied. 

When he calmed down, Minato tried to access the situation. 

"Kakashi..." He softly called him, "why do you have the byakugan?"

This earned him a confused look. _'So he doesn't know?'_ Minato thought. 

"The byakugan?" Kakashi repeated, not knowing the word. 

"Byakugan is a dōjutsu on-par with the Sharingan, Kakashi. It can give you a wide and far vision and it can see chakra pathways. It... belongs to the Hyuga clan, Kakashi," Minato supplied, watching the teen's reaction.

Kakashi knows the Hyuga. He wants to _know_ them. He remembers his mother's eyes being the same lavender as them. 

'It can see chakra pathways'. He remembers his father's body lacking any chakra.

He fell into another episode.

* * *

Kakashi's byakugan became a secret with only the Uchiha and Hyuga clan head, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage being in on the secret. 

It was a long talk of persuading and promising. 

Some suggested he was a spy sent to take the village's powerful dōjutsu.

But with the mention of Sakumo, it was a silent agreement.

He asks of a white-haired woman with hyuga eyes and a big red diamond in the forehead.

Everyone looked at him confusingly. 

He took it as a no. 

* * *

Kakashi was 13 when he joins ANBU

Kakashi was then assigned by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato, to guard Kushina during her pregnancy.

Kakashi was 14 when the Kyuubi attacked the village.

The same day, Naruto was born. 

The same day, the Kyuubi was sealed in an infant.

The same day, Kakashi lost his sensei and mother figure.

Kakashi now talks to stones instead of the moon.

* * *

Kakashi was 15 when he joined ROOT. 

Kakashi was 16 when Danzō tried to coax him to kill Sandaime Hokage. 

The same year, he left Root and became ANBU again. 

Kakashi was 17 when he became ANBU Captain.

Kakashi was 18 when an Uchiha Itachi gets assigned to his team.

Kakashi was 19 when he saved Tenzō from ROOT.

Kakashi was 20 when he finally got the courage to get close to Naruto and saved him just in time from the Village's anger.

Kakashi cried after managing to make Naruto sleep. 

Kakashi was 21 when he heard news that his kohai massacred his own clan.

Kakashi was 22 when the Sandaime relieved him from his ANBU duties.

Kakashi was 23 when he failed his first genin team.

Kakashi was 24 when he failed his second genin team.

Kakashi was 25 when both said genin teams thanked him for failing them.

Kakashi was 26 when he finally passed a genin team.

One loud-mouthed ninja.

One brooding emo lone Uchiha. 

One fangirl and useless girl. 

Team 7.

Kakashi felt like the Universe is shitting him.

* * *

It's been three years since two of his student left the village.

It's been months since one of his student came back from three years of training. 

His student's sensei was in an S+ mission and Kakashi was near the mission's place when he felt surges of chakra. 

He knew there was a fight, and he knew who was fighting. Before he could think about it, his legs were already moving. 

Kakashi reached the place witnessing Jiraiya's form dropping in the water and the Akatsuki's Pein and Konan leaving. 

And then he floated. 

Accidentally using his Byagugan, he followed Jiraiya's barely flickering chakra and went into the water. He was floating, but he's more concerned of the possible death approaching. 

He's not a medic, but he knew losing a limb was fatal. 

He needed to go back to Konoha. 

With no choices left, he opened his Sharingan into its Mangekyō form. He accidentally activated this when he was presented in a near-death situation and needed to go back immediately. Accidentally but conveniently transporting him to Konoha's gate. 

And so he Kamui. 

———

Tsunade had felt two near heart attacks in a day. 

One was when Jiraiya's Summons appeared on her office hinting of said person's death and last will. 

Second was when she received news of two people suddenly appearing in the gates of Konoha: One was bloodied and loosing a limb, and the other suffering from huge chakra exhaustion.

And the said persons were Jiraiya and Kakashi. 

Jiraiya. 

He lived. 

Tsunade immediately bolted to the hospital where they were immediately taken. 

Operations upon operations, Jiraiya was saved. Still unconscious, but saved. 

Kakashi thankfully only suffered chakra exhaustion and will be waking up in a few days. 

And so, Tsunade went back to her office with Jiraiya's summon in tow. Calling upon Naruto and breaking the news to him. 

Utterly shaken but nonetheless relieved was Naruto's expression. 

And she proceeds with Jiraiya's supposed last will. 

———

When Kakashi woke up, he was thankful for recognising the white ceiling. 

He was debriefed of the situation: Naruto training with the toads, and Jiraiya still unconscious and recovering. 

And he tells them his story, not mentioning that he floated and that he used his Byakugan. 

———

Pein attacked Konoha, and Jiraiya is still unconscious. And Tsunade passed out from saving multiple civilians. 

Naruto became a hero. 

Jiraiya finally woke up, but Tsunade remains unconscious. 

Kakashi was 29 when he became a temporary Hokage. 

* * *

When the war started, his head pounds. It hurts so much it felt like something wants to be released. 

He forced himself to not accidentally use his Byakugan.

It's not the right moment, he tells himself. 

The war was a blur to him as he was just running on adrenaline.

And then the mask cracked. 

Obito. 

He was alive. 

He saw Rin died.

Kakashi's hand burned.

And the war blurred again. 

Obito and Kakashi fought in the Kamui's dimension.

When Obito left, Kakashi was left to heal. 

And when Kakashi left, he almost had a heart attack. But he has to save a hyuuga first. 

The hyuuga who's eyes looked so much like his mother's.

~~_Who he felt was like his mother._ ~~

No way in hell will he let ~~him~~ one die in front of him. 

Unconsciously activating both his dōjustu, byakugan and sharingan, he barely stopped himself float as he leapt towards the hyugas shielding his hero student. 

_Neji won't be able to stop the other two...!_

Kakashi was only able to stop one due to his distance and the other one managed to give Neji a severe hit in the abdomen. Fatal, but not deadly. Not when Kakashi has a say to it...!

He ignored the gaping looks Hinata and Naruto gave him and the stern but thankful look Hiashi gave him. Using his byakugan, he searched for Sakura. 

And when he found her, he leapt. 

"Sakura. Neji, emergency." He said and immediately holding her and shunshined to Neji.

They were conversing, Neji probably thought he was not gonna live. The mark nearly fading in his forehead can be the evidence. 

The soft eyes he gave Naruto was the final blow. It reminded him of his dreams about his mother. 

"Sakura!" He exclaimed to bring his stunned student back.

She immediately went to Neji's side and healed him. The mark on his forehead stopped fading and Hiashi went to his side to lessen the mark's burden.

Naruto was still stunned from the words Neji gave him. 

Obito was talking and Naruto heard all his words. 

Kakashi couldn't say anything, for him, too much was happening. 

Kakashi heard a slap. 

Naruto was slapped.

Hinata slapped. 

Naruto was back and saved everyone again. 

Neji is stable but will be out of commission for the rest of the war. 

And then everything was a blur again, his head throbbing. 

* * *

Obito became a fucking jinchuuriki. 

A juubi at that. 

It's in the middle of the Battlefield. 

Too much was happening. 

Naruto is weakened. 

He barely even registered his sensei's arrival because of the pounding in his head.

"Sensei..." He muttered and Minato looked at him with a fond look.

"Kakashi." He smiled.

And the rest of the reanimated hokage flickered next to him.

Sasuke appeared.

Honestly he was the one who rose other's resolve. 

Another fight broke out

His students made him proud yet again. 

* * *

His head is pounding more. 

Madara was brought back to life.

Gai fought him and nearly died

Obito's gift was taken.

His eye was restored by Naruto. 

His students fought Madara and nearly died but came back stronger. 

A flower bloomed. 

Everyone was in a genjutsu, draining their chakra. 

And then Madara was weakened by his only ally.

Zetsu. 

Chakras erupted from the ground around them. Naruto and Sasuke was both caught by thick strands of hair.

"Dont worry, no one is going to die." Zetsu uselessly reassured. 

Madara was being used, Zetsu explained. 

Everything was for Kaguya's resurrection. 

While weakening Madara, Zetsu eyed Kakashi. 

"Brother." Zetsu spat, voice laced with venom.

_Brother?_

_What?_

"What?" It was Naruto who voiced it. Sasuke was looking at Kakashi warily. Sakura was confused.

Kakashi was so confused. He tried to think but his head kept pounding. He clutched his head in pain as Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Ha! You think sealing your horns is enough to make you belong in this world?! Think again, brother! I'll make you see the reality of your choices through mother!" Zetsu spat, oblivious to Kakashi's thoughts.

_Horns? Mother?_

Madara bulged and bulged. And Obito lifelessly dropped from it. 

Kakashi looked up just in time to see a long haired woman afloat. And Kakashi paled not noticing the worried and wary glances his students gave his way. They definitely understand what's happening to Kakashi.

His two students tried to fight her but was instantly overpowered. 

And Kakashi... He remembers his father's words when he temporarily died during Pein's invasion. 

_"You're mother is not with me, Kakashi. Neither is she alive." Sakumo looked up at the none existent moon. He looks like he wanted to say more but decided against it and looked fondly at his son._

_"But when you talk to the moon, I'm sure she'll hear it, Kakashi."_

As Kaguya float near him, he finally got a glimpse of her profile. 

Long silky white hair. Brown horns atop of her head. Lavender eyes much like a Hyuga. The big red diamond on her forehead turns our to be an eye of a red rinnegan. 

_It's her._

His head screeched in pain and the woman— Kaguya— his mother— the goddess— looked at him with an alarming motherly look.

She made her way onto him. 

His students, albeit shock, tried to run to him thinking of getting him out of here— away from that woman. And he would've teased Sasuke for trying to save him had it been not for the goddess closing in on him. But the Zetsu stopped them in their tracks, paralizing all three of them. Obito remained in a weakened state.

Kaguya was infront of him now. Looking at something on his head and frowned. 

"That Sakumo. He should've atleast told you how to stabalize the seal for your horns to hide. The seal is so weakened that it can't seal your bloodline anymore." She speak of his Father's name so fondly he almost wanted to be near her in her arms.

She rose her hands and landed it to his cheeks softly. Her palms were so warm he wanted to melt against it but he held himself. Tried to convince himself that this is his enemy—

His head felt lighter. 

His chakra felt more accessible now. 

It almost made him tear up had it not been for his students reaction. 

_Oh._ He has horns now. Cool. Coolcoolcoolcool _coolcoolcool._

He really was an alien. He'll apologize to Sasuke for doubting him after this. 

And his students managed to break free.

He leapt— more like _flew_ — away from Kaguya and watched as his students attack her.

Kaguya was enraged. She glared at them, byakugan activated and noticed something. 

"These two... are Hagoromo and Hamura's. No. They're rather Indra and Ashura's... So it was Hagoromo who gave the the Jutsu..." She was rambling. But it seems like Naruto and Sasuke understood her words. 

But Kakashi didn't understand something.

"What.. Are your intentions?" Kakashi almost flinched when she looked at him with her byakugan. But he didn't receive an answer. 

"This place... This land... Is my precious nursery. I cannot let it be damaged further. Let us stop fighting. Tenji and my reincarnations are asleep. Let us not wake them for later." 

They were falling. That much was clear. _But how?_

_Wait— Did she just say her reincarna—_

They had to think fast. Obito was too far away. I can atleast float and hold Sakura to safety. 

_This will hurt for a bit Obito, just hang in there._

Kakashi quickly struck Obito's palm with a kunai to stop him from falling. He then held Sakura as he pushed himself to float. 

It was messy but he managed to float himself ignoring Sakura's gagged sound and look at his other student's situation. 

Sasuke was stepping in one of Naruto's improvised orbs while Naruto is floating much like him. 

The two of them was looking at Kaguya's back that they did not notice theirs. 

Kaguya appeared behind them as their instincts kicked in and looked behind them but was once again paralized by Zetsu. 

Kakashi's eyes widen when he notice Kaguya in tears.

 _[At the battlefield, all reanimated Hokages were finally able to move and is on their way to Madara's direction.]_

_She's taking their chakra!_ Kakashi notice with both his byakugan activated. 

Then he heard Zetsu talking, "... Isn't that sweet? She who was sealed away by her own children, and her youngest child and beloved leaving her. Such a poor and pitiable mother."

_Dad... We... Left her?_

And Zetsu told the story. 

How Kaguya became a goddess. 

And fell in love and had Hagoromo and Hamura.

And then lose his beloved. 

And then years later came Sakumo. 

And she fell in love again. 

And then had Kakashi. 

But her plan was still going to continue. 

And she lost herself. 

How the brothers planned on sealing their mother. But Kakashi was only 2 years old, albeit a genius for his age, he was still too innocent. 

The brothers didn't want to involve Sakumo and Kakashi. 

Sakumo agreed with them and it broke her heart when he saw Kakashi played with his mother for the last time. 

With Hagoromo's Rinnegan, he transported the to where he believed will have peace. The future. 

Sakumo sealed Kakashi's Oosutsuki abilities along with his horn. 

Kaguya was sealed to the moon by his elder sons. 

_(And while being sealed at the moon, Kaguya heard his second Husband and youngest son's stories to the moon._

_She was saddened with Sakumo's stories and was devastated by his goodbye._

_She dearly loved Kakashi's stories and she was surprised when she could feel his smiles when telling a story. She was saddened when he suddenly stopped talking to the moon.)_

And then the story and Indra and Ashura. 

Zetsu's manipulation. 

The Akatsuki. 

And now... Kaguya has been restored. 

_Mother... My mother... Mom... She's right there... Why..._

"You are mine..." Kaguya's voice startled them from their thoughts. "You shall return with me to the all mighty God that is your mother."

"You two are..." Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically sheeting.

"You two alone aren't the entirety of shinobi history!" He exclaimed as he broke free of Zetsu's hold. 

"Besides," he gripped the ones Sasuke being hold of, "moms are supposed to be happy about their kids leaving their nest!" 

"That's what being a mom means!" 

Kakashi looked at his student with a surprised look. He didn't expect it to be Naruto saying that but he was thankful nonetheless. 

And they attacked and honestly? Kakashi is just thankful he has a student like Naruto. No matter how embarrassing he is. _Using harem jutsu to a goddess. Damn it Naruto!_

When they were nearing sealing Kaguya, they were in an Ice dimension before they knew it. 

Sasuke was transported somewhere, and Naruto was left alone to stall Kaguya until Sasuke returns. 

Obito woke up. 

They had a plan but it was risky. 

But they were shinobi. 

"... We're all ready to die." 

Kakashi's hand burned. 

———

It worked. 

Their plan worked. 

Sasuke is back. 

But in this dimension, the pressure is too heavy that even the goddess is affected! 

Sasuke... Naruto...! 

Their about to be impaled! 

Obito and Kakashi moved to shield the world's only hope. 

_My body is too heavy! Naruto...! Sasuke...!_

It was like Rin was guiding them again.

They felt their hands being pulled further infront of Naruto and Sasuke. 

Kakashi was ready to accept his death. Even when it's by the hands of his mother. He watched her as realization hit her that he's about to be killed. 

It weirdly warmed Kakashi's heart when he saw mortification spread on his mother's face. 

But death never appeared. 

The bone approaching him was suddenly Kamui-d away. 

He looked at Obito in alarm. 

_Nonononononono_

"Obito! You—" 

"Kakashi... You stay here a little while longer." Obito had the nerve to grin at him, "Don't you rush to follow us..!" 

———

And then they were at Kaguya's Dimension. 

Obito is gone. 

Kakashi felt utterly useless. 

And then Obito happened. 

That damn man, even when dead, he's beyond helpful!

Team 7 managed to seal Kaguya. 

Kakashi's last memory of his mother was her agonising scream. 

The tailed beast were finally released. 

And Kakashi saw something. 

Zetsu. 

Zetsu was glaring at Kakashi, and everyone watched Kakashi make his way to his supposed brother. 

"Brother...!" Zetsu sheeted. 

"Zetsu." Kakashi greeted. He grabbed him and placed him in an elevating rock. "You may not be as nice as Hamura, but take care of our mother, yeah?" He gave Zetsu an eye-smile, ignoring the few chocked sound behind him. 

There was silence that followed after the sealing took place. And then Naruto and Sakura exploded. 

They were screaming at each other when they were suddenly summoned.

Infront of them now was the previous kages all around the elemental country. 

They were back home. 

"Ah! Old man Sage!" Naruto pointed at the floating being infront of them. 

_Is he.. Hagoromo? One of my brothers?_

"Excellent work saving the world, all of you."

Naruto grinned at the old man's words and went into a chatter box. Retelling some stuff that happened. 

"... And sensei was her son!" Naruto dramatically stopped to look at Kakashi who was slowly inching away. 

Kakashi felt everyone's eyes land upon him and he suddenly had the urge to seal his horns away again. 

"That's what the seals were for?" Minato blurted, remembering Sakumo asking him for advices about seals.

Nobody managed to answer Minato. 

Kakashi sighed, feeling pressured. "Maa, Naruto. I also just found out about... this," he pointed at his horns, "just today, you know." 

"And the byakugan?" Hiruzen had blurted before he could stop himself. 

The trio of heroes snapped their head to him. 

"Wait, you knew, jiji?!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Me and the Uchiha and Hyuga heads knew, as well. He accidentally activated it around me and Kakashi seemed unawair of it himself." Minato explained. 

"And it was kept a secret? Byakugan and Sharingan sounds really cool!"

"Byakugan and Sharingan sounds like suicide, dobe." Sasuke snapped. 

"Teme—" 

"What Sasuke said is true." Hagoromo stepped in. He was only silently watching his little brother on the back, debating on how to approach him. "While acquiring both Sharingan and Byakugan from birth is actually not impossible, it will still be hard to manage. Only two kinds of people can manage both dōjutsu. Someone with reserves like an Uzumaki, or someone with the blood of an Ootsutsuki." 

Hagoromo's last words rang in their ears. 

"Woah." Naruto chimmed. 

"Then Kakashi-sensei is really..." Sakura stopped. 

"An alien." Sasuke finished. Looking at them as if daring them to refute him. 

Hagoromo floated near Kakashi and looked at him fondly. 

"Forgive us, Kakashi. It was the only way to save you and your father that time. You were only two years old, albeit a genius, you were too innocent. I'm sorry for not being a better brother." Hagoromo bowed his head and Kakashi felt his brother's sadness. 

"I forgive you, nii-san," the words rolled off his tongue smoothly he wonders if he had always called him that. Guessing from the light in Hagoromo's eyes, it looks like he did. 

"Two years old— Wow. Orochimaru was so spot on with his theories about the Hatakes." Hiruzen grumble.

“Nii-san,” Kakashi addressed, “Kaguya... Mom... She said something earlier before we went to another dimension.” When Hagoromo looked at him, curious with his words, he continued, “She said about Tenji and her reincarnates sleeping at the battlefield.”

If Hagoromo was shocked with his claim, he didn’t show it. He looked deep in thought first, and the ones around them paid no mind to their conversation and continued conversing with each other.

“Tenji... was Himura and I’s father,” Hagoromo began, “They both loved each other dearly, and maybe more than how Kaguya and Sakumo loved each other. But Tenji... he tried to assassinate mother himself because of her violation to an edict. And everything after that was the reason Kaguya became who she is now.”

Kakashi was intent on listening. _That person is worse than trash._

“Your father, Sakumo, did manage to save her with his own type of love. But it only delayed the inevitable. Kaguya was already set on what she wanted to do.” Hagoromo continued. _And the rest is history, huh._ “But... Hearing about her reincarnation, I think it won’t be a problem. If it were to help them in their plan, Kaguya would’ve gone to them than leave them asleep.”

“That’s... good.” Kakashi breathed. But if he were to meet his mother... even if it was just a reincarnation of hers... He would be happy.

With the brother's and Hashirama and Madara's awaited closure, it was finally time. 

Hagoromo face everyone. "I will release the Jutsu, free the five kage, and those under the reanimation." 

Naruto immediately looked at his father.

With Kurama's encouragement, Naruto leapt. 

Kakashi watched the father and son's last goodbye with a content look. 

"You did well on guiding them, Kakashi." 

Kakashi beamed at Hagoromo. 

But Sasuke was still lost. 

Sasuke and Naruto fought. 

They both lost a limb. 

And ones again saved the world. 

Kakashi was 29 when he became the Rokudaime Hokage. 

Kakashi learned to love the moon again. 

Kakashi talks to the moon once again. 

He really does love the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Oh my God you read that? Holy shit. Okay.  
> It was shitty right? And the ending lmao.  
> I just love Kakashi x Anko ships ngl that I almost posted this with an ending like:
> 
> (Kakashi was 29 when he became the Rokudaime Hokage. 
> 
> Kakashi was 30 when he finds Anko's antics endearing. 
> 
> The same year, Kakashi fell in love. 
> 
> Kakashi was 32 when he married Anko. 
> 
> The same year, Kakashi learns he was going to be a father. 
> 
> Kakashi learned to love the moon again. 
> 
> Kakashi talks to the moon once again. 
> 
> He really does love the moon.)
> 
> I might also write SasuSaku centric story in the same storyline as this. 
> 
> NaruHina too, when I found out Hagoromo once had a lover but decided against it since it was not that complicated and NaruHina already had a movie for their own. 
> 
> Welp. Stay tuned in this series I guess. I have many deadlines to finish lmao.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING MY UNPLANNED STORY! ❤️ ❤️
> 
> Edited: 12/03/2020  
> I added something somewhere near Kaguya’s resurrection and the ending. It’s a little clue for the story I’m about to write after ‘The Moontown We Love’. Toodles!


End file.
